The Unwanted Tattoo
by jabarber69
Summary: AU. Two girlfriends out on the town the night before their weddings should be very careful who they have a drink with, it could maybe bite them on the arse or something.


The Unwanted Tattoo

By jabarber69

Summary: Two girlfriends out on the town the night before their weddings should be very careful who they have a drink with, it could maybe bite them on the arse or something.

Disclaimer: It's all owned by J.K. Rowlings. I just took the characters out for a bit and played around with them. I am not nor do I want to make any money off this.

Chapter 1 

Hermione Granger awoke with a splitting headache. Her mouth felt like a herd of hippogriffs had nested in there. When her eyes finally focused she sat up and stared at her strange surroundings, suddenly she had the strongest desire to pee she also noticed she was naked so while climbing out of bed she grabbed the sheet and covered herself while she went to find the loo.

After opening the second door that was in the room she found the loo. She entered and hanging the sheet up on a hook sat and started to pee while closing her eyes to the pain in her head. When she was finish she wiped herself then noticed that the napkin had blood on it. Her eyes going as round as galleons she suddenly notice other things too; like being extremely sore between her legs and having bite marks all over her breasts. Suddenly realizing that her virginity was gone after being fucked away she lowered her head into her hand and started crying. 'What have I done, all I was going to do last night was have a few drinks with Gin while the boys were having their bachelor party, oh my god I can't give my virginity to Ron later tonight after our wedding' she thinks while bawling into her hand.

Ginny awoke in a strange bed after hearing something that sounded like someone wailing. Grasping her head to stop the ringing she stumbles out of bed and heads towards the noise to get them to stop that racket!

She finds a woman sitting on the toilet crying into her hands.

"Hey!" yells Ginny

Hearing someone yell Hey, Hermione looks up and sees a woman, at first she is kind of fuzzy from the tears in her eyes but then she comes into sharp focus and her eyes go round as galleons again. Standing in the door is Ginny Weasley, with her hair all, which away and with not a stitch on and with blood splotches in between her legs!

"Gin… Ginny we're not…we're not virgins anymore!" Hermione cries out before putting her head back into her hands

Gin on recognizing and hearing what Hermione said, looks down with a dazed look and sees that she is quite naked, with teeth marks all over her breasts and when she checks her vagina there is blood on her fingertips, which causes her eyes also to go round as galleons and she suddenly falls to the ground and curls up in agony and despair 'oh no, I'm can't give Harry my virginity tonight on our honeymoon' and with that thought she starts bawling too.

Hermione after awhile seeing her friend curled up on the floor gets up and goes over to her where she sits down and pulls Gin into a embrace where both girls have themselves a good cry.

After about an hour both girls are cried out, giving each other downcast looks of shame they get up and while checking each other over for any other damage suddenly Hermione gasps out when she finds on Gin tailbone a tattoo of a dragon chasing his tail with the initials DLM inside the circle, which causes Gin in trying to see what made Hermione gasp out turns around toward the mirror over the sink where she is able to see whatever had upset Mione. She gasps out to on seeing the tattoo and its implication and suddenly she gasp out again while pointing to Mione tailbone where the exact same tattoo is.

When Mione hears Gin gasp and then point to her back where she finds her own tattoo of the same design suddenly she remembered, then after slapping her forehead in dismay "Gin you remember last night when we were having a few drinks in the three broomsticks and then Draco Malfoy came up to our table"

"Yeah I remember him insulting both of us, why? Asks Ginny

"Well don't you remember him telling us that it was to bad that we were just sitting here while our finances were at their bachelor party loosing their virginity to two veelas!" states Mione

Scrunching up her face Ginny eyes suddenly lights up, "Yeah come to think on it, I do remember that scum ball saying that, why do you asks?"

Mione with a dreadful look on her face "Gin don't you remember him buying us some drinks and then after awhile saying it sure would teach those boys a lesson if you two would loose your virginity to him!"

"Oh my god" Gins says while her eyes get as round as saucers "Yeah, now I remember and oh shit" she says while slapping her hand to her forehead "the tattoos are an old male pureblood tradition (not much in used today) of marking their territory or conquest with a magical tattoo that can't be removed or hidden, Shit!" Ginny eyes suddenly narrow "I am going to kill him"

"I'm afraid we have bigger fish to fry, like how we are going to explain this to the boys?" Mione sadly says

Both girls look at each other then they start to cry again when they realize there whole world is gone, they gave away freely their virginity to their and their finances worst enemy from school and allowed him to place a magical tattoo (that can never be hidden) on them with his initials to attest to that fact, their men would never forgive them and how could they even ask them too.

Eventually they both take a shower and get cleaned up and then dressed. Sadly before they leave the hotel room they glance at the bed where there are two blood stains marking their lost virginity, then glancing at each other with a sad look on their faces they walk out of the room closing and locking the door on that part of their lives forever.

Fin

Hey if you flame me I understand, just keep it simple please and I know I am not the best of writers, but then again I have seen a lot of stories that are written worse than this.

I do like Ron/Hermione and Harry/Gin I also like Harry/Mione and Harry/Mione/Gin also like Gin/Hermione but I got this story in my head and couldn't get rid of it.


End file.
